The Perfect Pair
by Raven D'Acanto
Summary: A little thing about Hermione and Ron... sorry the title sucks... I'll fix it once I figure out the plot. heh. My friend's been raving to me about how R&H belong together... so I decided to make a FF for her This is for you, Moni!
1. The Damned Paper

(A/N: WOO! Another new FF! cheers well, cuz I got rid of a cliffhanger and am trying to figure out how to fix a cliffhanger, and two others are unpopular, I've decided to put this lil thing in! I read a fan fict my friend sent me and found myself influence. I _still_ haven't finished the 6th book… so I'm just kinda basing it off of any old time… k? k!)

Hermione felt rage serge through her as she read a small piece of paper. This stupid rumor was never going to end! She had figured Harry had sorted it out once he had managed to stop Rita Skeeter from spreading it, but now _this_! Standing abruptly, Hermione tried to ignore the paper and paced around the room; but to no avail. She turned on her heel and glared at the paper, then tore it into many tiny pieces, only to find that it reassembled itself. Hermione shouted a curse and crumpled the paper up and threw it at the door, only to find it flew right back at her, hitting her in the head and straightening out, only to mock her more. Hermione felt her face grow hot as she drew her wand and shot a spark of fire at it. She never wanted to see that damned paper again! The flames licked the paper and destroyed it very effectively. She looked at the ashes and felt slightly pleased at solving the curse on the damned paper. The nerve of some people! All of the rumors! The ridicule! And what was she supposed to do! Play couples with Harry Potter! No! Not this little witch.

Brushing a lock of hair behind her shoulder, Hermione put her wand away angrily. If only she could set fire to the rumors as easily as that paper, then they would think twice. She walked out of her room and stormed down the hall, shouting to her parents, "I'm going for a walk." She tried to ignore their shocked expressions at her abrupt anger. She walked out the door and slammed it with more strength than she knew she possessed. Stalking down the street, Hermione looked up at the sky, hoping it would calm her. She found that all of the clouds looked like little hearts, trying to mock her more. "DAMNIT!" Hermione shouted as she focused her attention onto the sidewalk and broke into a run. Hearts in the sky, only to a person currently suffering from romance withdrawal.

With a deep sigh, Hermione plopped onto a swing in the park that she had unconsciously walked to. Swinging back and forth, Hermione looked ahead at nothingness. If Ron, or any of the Weasleys for that matter, got a hold on that little clipet of news, all of her efforts would be down the drain. The rumors of Hermione sneaking away to see her precious Harry not only made Hermione want to vomit, but would lead many people to get the wrong idea. Although, that was no doubt the point of the little paper; destroying not just Hermione's reputation, but her sanity as well. She stopped the swing abruptly and jumped from it, finding she was too restless to be stationary.

Hermione continued to walk around the small neighborhood. She hadn't been this angry in a long time; it was new to her, but it felt good for her to be able to let off a little steam. Walking at a speedy pace, Hermione looked down at the sidewalk, almost afraid to see more haunting pictures of her imagination if she looked around too much. Then, Hermione stopped abruptly. A bug. She looked down at a small bug crossing the huge sidewalk; it walked slowly, seemingly unaware of Hermione. She looked down at the bug and found herself repulsed to find it greatly resembled the bug that the gossiping Rita Skeeter changed into. "You damn little bitch." Hermione spat at the bug, watching it walk slowly down the sidewalk, "I'll show you to destroy the dignity I've gathered for myself." She then stuck her foot out and smashed it down like a huge boulder onto the small, disgusting bug. That would show the horrible witch… now if only that had been her…

* * *

Ron paced his room, hand trembling, gripping onto a small piece of paper. He crumpled it up and threw it at the floor, but found himself taken back as it bounced from the floor and flew right back at him. Ron ducked just in time, and the paper soared across the room and bounced off of the wall and landed neatly on the floor, completely opened and straight, as if Ron had never wrinkled it. "Bloody hell?" Ron said in a whisper, unable to find more suitable words.

"Must be jinxed." Fred said knowledgeably as he leaned casually against the door frame.

"I figured that." Ron said angrily to his brother. He had found Fred, now where was the twin? Planning some trick to play on him, maybe? Or was he just working tirelessly at the ever popular joke shop.

"It's not that bad, mate?" Fred consoled his brother, "Not like any of its true."

"Why the hell does it have to come in now?" Ron asked in a depressed tone as he settled down onto his bed and put his head in his hands.

"There, there, little brother." Fred said comfortingly as he sauntered over to his brother and sat besides him. "Don't let it get you down. You know the chances of Harry and Hermione going out is slim to nothing." Ron didn't reply, he only sat on his bed, head in his hands. Fred continued, knowing there was a time to joke and a time to be a good big brother, "Besides, Harry's not Hermione's type."

"No, Viktor Krum is." Ron countered miserably.

"Come off it." Fred ordered his little brother, trying not to be too harsh, "If Hermione was interested in him they would have gotten together long ago. But no. She stayed with you and Harry… didn't she? … ever wonder why, little brother?" Fred asked, tousling Ron's hair, but Ron only shook his head, still in despair. "It's because there's something better that you and Harry have to offer her. Something better than Krum or any of the other blokes that think they can claim her. She's a smart girl, Hermione knows what she's got going for her; and you know what she's going for. So cheer up." Fred concluded.

Ron looked up at Fred, clearly shocked that his big brother could be so caring and helpful at times like this. Ron had never felt so down before, and obviously, Fred had noticed and taken the pleasure of helping Ron feel better. But one little sentiment wasn't about to make Ron feel one hundred percent better. "I guess so." He said, still a little glum.

"C'mon!" Fred said suddenly, deciding now was the time to joke around. "Come to the Joke Shop with me and help us test out some of the new products!" He jumped to his feet and pulled Ron up with him. "No more moping or you'll never hear the end of it from me and George." He picked a muggle shirt off the ground and threw it at the shirtless Ron. "Get dressed, we're leaving soon." Then Fred walked out of the room hurriedly, getting some supplies ready for the Joke Shop.

Ron smiled to himself as he pulled on the shirt and checked in the mirror that he looked okay. Fred could be a good brother, when the time was needed. Ron straightened his hair a little, still messy from when Fred had messed it up. Although he joked around a lot, he had common sense and knew just the things to say at a time like this. He pulled on his trainers and jogged down the stairs, happy he had brothers like Fred and George around.


	2. Pointless Thoughts

(A/N: Ok, y'all, just so you know, I'm not a total fan of Harry Potter. I've read all of the books 'cept the 6th once and I've seen the movies… but that's about as far as it goes. So… when writing this, I realized "Oh shit! I don't know exactly _where _Fred and George's Joke Shop is!" So, I wondered if it was in Diagon Alley or HogsMeed (or however the hell you spell it) So… I decided on Diagon Alley. Feel free to correct me nicely by e-mailing me… and I'll fix it -.-. Besides that, enjoy, everybody!)

Fred sauntered down the stairs, a huge box in his hands. It was filled to the rim with brightly colored balls that were the size of a tennis ball. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, foot tapping restlessly. "I thought we were leaving soon." Ron said nonchalantly.

Fred frowned, Ron was still mad. "Patience, little Ronny, Patience." He grabbed a bag off of the mantle over the fireplace and threw it to Ron. "I'll meet you there." He said as he pulled his wand out with some difficulty and shifted the box over to his left hand. "Hurry now." He said with a grin before waving his wand and vanishing with a resolute crack.

Ron caught the bag as Fred pulled out his wand and walked towards the fireplace. He threw a handful of the flew powder in the bag into the fire and stepped into the blue flames as he shouted, "Diagon Alley!" Ron pulled his arms close to him and closed his eyes as he felt himself spin swiftly around. Suddenly, Ron found himself standing in a fireplace in a small room to the side of Diagon Alley. He stepped out and walked down the street, in search of Fred and George's Joke Shop.

Ron found the Joke Shop fairly easily, considering the street was packed and he had only been to the shop a couple of times. Mostly, he was busy with school work and helping out around the house. With Fred and George staying at the Joke Shop, Percy gone, and Bill and Charley out working for the Order, it left only Ginny and Ron to work around the house. They had so many people coming in and out of the house, Ginny and Ron hardly ever got a chance to just relax. Ron walked to the Joke Shop as he realized how much his mom was willing to invite any friends to stay at the house. Sure, they had the room, but that didn't make taking care of five or six different people any easier.

Ron walked into the Joke Shop to find it not only open, but booming with business and mock explosives that read "Try Me"; which many people were willing to obey. George looked over at Ron and grinned, "I see you've decided to join us." George moved to the side so Ron could walk behind the counter. "Think you can run the cash register? It's pretty hard with just me."

Ron looked around the small room, "Where's Fred? Doesn't he help?"

George took an order and went behind the counter to grab one of their rare items for Ron to ring up as he replied, "He does, usually, but he's working on fixing one of our newer products."

"Is that why you have a 'Hiring' sign outside?" Ron inquired, gesturing to the window as he gave the product and change to the customer.

George shook his head, "Nope, those are for the taste testers. We can't keep testing all of our products ourselves, we've got too many ideas and not enough time to invent _and _taste."

Ron let that be the end of the conversation and continued to serve the customers as they kept coming in. Some of them Ron recognized to go to Hogwarts, and got a chance to talk to some of his more distant friends. All in all, the day was a success in getting Ron to forget about the still rapidly spreading rumor of Harry and Hermione sneaking off together in private. But when his mind returned to the subject, he realized that while he had held his concentration on Hermione, he had never even thought of Harry and how he was feeling now… if he even knew about the rumors…

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, legs crossed, arms resting on his knees, deep in thought. Now that everybody knew Harry had been right about Voldemort coming back, they had moved from making fun of him to pushing into his personal life. It wasn't like Hermione actually _did_ run off to see Harry. Hell, he hadn't even seen her or Ron all break. The little paper had appeared on his bedside in the middle of the night. He had no idea who had sent it to him or how it had gotten into his room without him noticing in the morning, but that wasn't the point. He didn't know how many people had received this little message claiming Harry had a 'thing' going on with Hermione. 

He could only think of how miserable she must be if she had gotten one, too. The paper seemed immune to all abuse he could think of and had been written with the hint of more people besides Harry reading it. His head rested softly in his hands as he continued to think. If only he could get out of this hell hole and go back to the Wizarding community. Things would be so much simpler for him. He wanted to see Ron, wanted to know how Hermione was, wanted to figure out how many people knew about the rumor, and most of all talk to Dumbledore about Voldemort and the Order of the Phoenix.

He felt so out of the loop in the muggle world. Not to mention how horribly he had been treated by the Dursleys. They had seemed perfectly content with treating Harry even worse than they ever had. They had noticed how unwilling he was to fight back lately; mostly because of Voldemort's return and the death of his godfather, Serious. Vernon had taken to shouting at Harry through his locked door whenever he passed. Dudley would bang on Harry's door and try to get his friends to bother Harry whenever they got the chance. Petunia had resolved to only feed Harry if he would come out of his room -which wasn't often-, resulting in more jabbing and jeering from the family.

Harry sighed and collapsed backwards, his head hanging off the side of his bed. His life was a living hell. Now, not only was the muggle world against him, but most of the wizarding world was, too. It was because of gossipers that had no life. But he assumed he had it easier than his friends in the wizarding world. He couldn't help but wonder if Hermione had gone to the Weasleys yet, or was she still at home with her parents? It didn't matter much to him. It wasn't like he could do anything either way. Maybe if he had gotten her phone number… but it had never crossed his mind. He would be sure to get it the next time he saw her.

(A/N: uneventful, ya, I know. I'm getting there.)


End file.
